It's about you
by scandanava
Summary: Ini semua tentangmu


Written by : Scandanava or ** pandabbuing (twitter)**

Pairing : Kai-Kyungsoo / KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Diclaimer : The story is MINE

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s)

Summary : Ini semua tentangmu

Malam semakin larut saat member EXo-K tiba di dorm mereka. Semua member dengan segera masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diikuti sang roommate , Kyungsoo , yang mengikutinya di belakang. Kai meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Kai. Kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan , bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sifat keibuannya muncul , mengingat Kai belum makan apapun dari tadi siang.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. "Nde , hyung"

"Mau aku buatkan makanan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kai beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo , kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak perlu , hyung. Kau juga lelah , bukan? Lebih baik kita istirahat saja"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan menatapnya. "Tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus makan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" kata Kyungsoo

Kai menghela nafasnya. Inilah susahnya punya kekasih yang mempunyai sifat keibuan yang tinggi dan juga keras kepala. "Baiklah. Buatkan aku ramyun saja. Aku tidak mau makan nasi" kata Kai mengalah

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" katanya dan beranjak pergi ke dapur

Kai merebahkan dirinya lagi ke ranjangnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Foto dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Foto yang diambil saat kencan pertama mereka.

Kai tersenyum mengingat kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. Mengingat ekspressi takut Kyungsoo saat Kai mengajaknya naik jet coaster. Mengingat ekspressi menggemaskan Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu memakan es krimnya dengan lahap hingga berlepotan. Semua itu membuat Kai tersenyum bahagia.

Kai menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang masuk dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi ramyun. "Ramyunnya sudah matang. Ayo makan" kata Kyungsoo lembut

"Kenapa hanya satu? Hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Kai menunjuk manguk yang dibawa Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan , Kai" Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya. "Ayo cepat makan"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Seulas senyum penuh arti terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku mau makan asal disuapi" katanya manja

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya melihat sifat manja Kai yang kembali muncul. "Dasar manja" kata Kyungsoo sebal

Kai terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan jailnya . ia mengecup cepat bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat semburat merah dengan cepat menghiasi kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kai!" seru Kyungsoo malu

Kai terkikik sekali lagi. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Baginya itu sangat seksi.

Kyungsoo mulai menyuapi Kai. Sedikit gugup karena Kai terus menatapnya lekat. Dengan telaten ia menyuapi kekasihnya itu hingga ramyun yang ada di mangkoknya habis.

"Kenapa menatapku terus , Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Merasa risih karena sedari tadi Kai terus menatapnya dengan lekat

"Aku hanya berpikir tentangmu" kata Kai

"Tentangku?" kata Kyungsoo bingung

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kemarilah" katanya menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kai dan menyamankan posisinya. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Kai. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku , Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Memainkan jemari lentik pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan jemarinya. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau terlalu sempurna. Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau itu adalah malaikat. Tapi aku sadar kalau kau juga hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan"

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Bagiku kau adalah keteduhan. Saat matamu menatapku , aku merasa nyaman. Tatapan matamu seperti sihir yang membuatku selalu terjebak untuk terus menatapmu. Membuatku selalu merasa nyaman saat menatapmu"

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Tangan ini. Saat tangan ini memelukku , aku selalu merasakan kehangatn yang lembut. Membuat hatiku merasa tenang dan damai. Bagiku kau adalah ketenangan jiwaku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia sangat menyukai jika Kai sudah bersikap seperti ini. "apalagi yang kau pikirkan tentangku , Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar ceria.

Kai tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Bagiku kau adalah inspirasi terdalam. Saat bayanganmu menjelma , lirik lagu yang ingin aku tulis mengalir begitu saja. Seolah pena yang sedang aku pakai menari bersama bayangmu. Kau adalah kekuatan. Saat aku merasa lemah , kau selalu ada disampingku untuk memberiku semangat. Kau adalah tawa dan sedihku. Dua rasa yang berbeda tapi mebuat hidupku lebih bermakna. Kau adalah cintaku dan itulah yang membuat hidupku lebih berwarna"

Kai mentap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Ia mendekati telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik lembut. "Yang terakhir. Kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Kai. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai dengan lembut. Seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada rasa cinta dan segala hal yang telah Kai berikan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu , Kai" kata Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk. Ia mengecup singkat bibir merah Kyungsoo. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya di sekitar dada Kai. "Jadi kesimpulannya. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kai memposisikan Kyungsoo agar duduk berhadapan dengannya. Masih dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuannya , Kai memeluk pinggang pemuda manis itu. "Bagiku kau sangat luar biasa , Do Kyungsoo"

"Yeah. Aku tau itu" kata Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh pelan

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Menempelkan keningnya pada kening pemuda manis itu. "Aku mencintaimu , Kyungsoo , dan aku ingin segera menikah denganmu"

Kyungsoo menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kai dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan pernikahan , Kai"

"Bagaimana kalau aku serius mengajakmu menikah sekarang?" kata Kai serius

Kyungsoo mengecup singkat bibir Kai dan tersenyum. "Kapanpun kau mengajakku untuk menikah , aku siap. Karena aku mencintaimu"

Kai tersenyum senang dan mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok teduh yang memberikan ketenangan

Kyungsoo adalah inspirasi terdalam untuk semua orang

Kyungsoo adalah kekuatan untuk EXO

Kyungsoo adalah cinta untuk EXOstan

Dan Kyungsoo adalah yang tebaik yang pernah ada

Lihatlah Do Kyungsoo

Menurutmu , kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Do Kyungsoo?

Sempurna?

Mungkin berlebihan. Mengingat tidak ada satu manusia pun yang sempurna di muka bumi ini

Tapi **luar biasa**

Bukankah itu kata yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Do Kyungsoo?

Itu menurutku,

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

**FIN**

**Note : FIC GAJE yg dibuat dlm keadaan galau dan mata yg nagntuk..maafkan scandanva KaiSoo Shipper..NEXT FIC Insya Allah akn scandanava buat yg jauh lbh baik dri FIC ini..ah iya..Scandanava mau blg..scandanava bls review itu sesuai dgn cerita yg chingu review..klaw chingu review di ff taoris..scandanava bakal bls reviewnya di ff taoris selanjutnya..^^**

**Don't forget to review chingu..saranghae.. :***


End file.
